Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 13 - Fiery Mario (Michael Brandon-US).
Fiery Mario in Fire Fighter Weasel is the next scene. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas # 1 - Both the main heroes) *Globox as Hiro (Both old) *Mario as Flynn *Dr. Nitrus Brio as Devious Diesel *Luigi as Rocky *Grogh as Dart *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward # 2 - Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) (Both wise and kind) *Pharmcaist as Den *Sgt James Byrd as Gordon (Both proud) *Hunter as Henry (Both wise) *Rocket Robot on Wheels as Whiff *Agent 9 as James (Both vain) *Polar as Percy (Both cheeky) *Clettus as Toby (Both old) *Jojo as Norman *Whoopie as Paxton *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *Princess Daisy as Lady Hatt *Madame Amberley as Mavis *Princess Rosalina as Dowager Hatt *Michael Brandon as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: (all the engines at hard at work while going backwards and forwards) On the island of N Sanity Island, all the heroes and engines like to be really helpful, as well as being useful. They wheesh to a friend in trouble, as fast as their wheels whirl. One morning, Crash and Thomas pulled into London station. His friend, Globox, was chuffing quietly. *Crash Bandicoot: Good morning, Globox. *Globox: Good morning, my friend, Crash. Those are heavy wagons to pull. *Thomas: They are, Globox, we have to take these parts down to the diesel works. I'll huff and he'll heave. It won't take long. (hears a honking horn) *Narrator: Then, there was a rattle and roar. It was Super Mario. *Super Mario: What a fine morning it is, my friends. *Narrator: Crash smiled. He liked Mario. Mario was a fine plumber. Mario was fast. Mario was fearless. Mario was friendly. Speed Buggy was wonderful. And he fought fire. *Crash Bandicoot: Hello, Mario. Good morning, Speed Buggy. You look happy. Do you have a special today? *Narrator: Mario flashed a smile. *Mario: Everyday is special to me, Crash. I'm ready and rearing to rescue. Now I must fly over to the Fantasyland search and rescue centre. (blows his horn on his truck and sets off) *Narrator: Mario screeched to a stop.at the N Sanity Island search and rescue centre. Nitrus Brio oiled over. *Mario: Good morning, Brio. (blows his fiery truck horn and comes to a halt) *Dr. Nitrus Brio: If you were as busy as I was, you would know it was a good morning. You're never busy. You just stand around looking fancy. *Mario: (confused) I'm... I'm... waiting to be busy. *Narrator: Just then, the rescue bell rang! Luigi roared. *Luigi: Stand by, Fire Fighter Super Mario! There's a hero! *Mario: (rings his alarm bell) Fire Fighter Mario! Ready, and steady, and rearing to save the blue engine! Watch this, Nitrus! *Narrator: Mario started up his engine and was gone in a flash. Nitrus watched and Luigi watched. *Luigi: The blue engine, whose firebox is in on fire, is Thomas! *Narrator: But Mario was already roaring along the tracks to the rescue. *Mario: Blue engine in trouble, I'm racing to you, I'll find you, I'll save you. Your troubles are through. *Narrator: Crunch and his engine were at the coal hopper and so was Grogh and his engine. They had delivered freight cars on coal. Mario saw him. He screeched to a halt. *Mario: 31, (rings his alarm bell) don't worry, 31. Your troubles are through, Mario, to the rescue. I've come to save you. *31: Really? (Mario sprays water at 31, their coaches, and Crunch) *Narrator: Water whoosed all over 31. *Crunch Bandicoot: What do you think you're doing, Speed Buggy?! *Mario: I'm saving you. *31: I don't need saving. *Mario: You're not on fire? *31: No, I'm not. *Narrator: Just then, Crunch walked around from 31. He was soaken wet. Mario felt silly. Grogh giggled. *Grogh: You're not Fiery Mario, you're flumbling Mario. (Grogh laughs) *Mario: Sorry, 31, there must be another blue engine on fire, I will hurry to find him. *Narrator: And Mario's fire truck clattered away, along the tracks, to the rescue. (Mario speeds up a bit) *Mario: Blue engine in trouble, I'm racing to you, I'll find you, I'll save you. Your troubles are through. *Narrator: 90, Pharmcaist, and his engine were at Alberquque picking up Commissioner Gordon, Princess Daisy, and Princess Rosalina in the express and freight trains, because Sgt James Byrd and his engine felt grand. Mario saw James and stopped sharpish. *Mario: 90, the the blue engine, (He rings his alarm bell) don't worry, 90. Your troubles are through, Fiery Speed Buggy, to the rescue. I've come to save you. *Narrator: 90 grunted. *Sgt James Byrd: You've come to what--?! *Narrator: Water whoosed all over 90's seven express carriages! Daisy and Rosalina were surprised! *Rosalina: Fiddlesticks and fenders! Hold onto your hat! *Narrator: Commissioner Gordon walked out from behind 90. Water had splashed all over him! *Commissioner Gordon: Mario, you moron! What do you think you're doing?! *Mario: I was saving 90. *Narrator: Sgt James Byrd grunted. *Sgt James Byrd: Montana doesn't need saving! *Narrator: Mario froze. *Mario: You're not on fire, James? *Sgt James Byrd: No, I'm not. *Commissioner Gordon: But I am wet through! *Narrator: Mario felt silly. Pharmacist giggled. *Pharmcaist: Ha, ha, ha! Mario is chicken! *Mario: I'm sorry, Sir. I'm sorry, James. There must be another blue engine on fire. I will hurry to find him. *Narrator: And Mario whizzed away. *Mario: I've lost the blue engine. Now where can he be? The diesels honk their horns and laugh at me. *Narrator: At last, Mario found the blue engine, at the Diesel Works. The blue engine was Thomas. His firebox had caught fire. Mario sounded his siren. *Mario: Don't worry, Crash. Your troubles are through. Mario to the rescue. *Narrator: Mario raised his water gun, but the water didn't gush. Mario had ran out of water. The diesels honked their horns until their wheels wobbled. *Mario: I'm sorry, Crash, I wanted to show the diesels that I was Fiery Mario the Fire Fighter plumber, so I didn't wait to listen to which blue engine needed saving. Now I can't save you and I am out of water. *Narrator: Mario needed some help. *Mario: Please, Diesels, you've got to help me. Oh, be good pals. I need your help. Save poor Thomas! *Narrator: Later, the Diesels' drivers had saved Thomas, by pouring some buckets of water, and at last, the fire in Thomas's firebox was out. *Crash Bandicoot: Thank you, diesels. *Mario: Thank you, my fire fighter friends! (blows his horn and flees) *Narrator: Mario trundled slowly away... back to the Sodor search and rescue centre. Mario filled up with water. He was ready and waiting again. Nitrus and his engine oiled in. *Dr. Nitrus Brio: You still waiting to be busy once again? (laughs) Yeah. *Narrator: Mario was friendly. *Mario: Yes, I am. *Narrator: Just then, the rescue bell rang. Luigi roared. *Luigi: Engine needs help! *Narrator: This time, Mario waited to hear which engine needed help, even though, Nitrus giggled at him. *Luigi: It's Madame Amberley, at the quarry! *Narrator: Then Mario started up. *Mario: Fire Fighter Mario! Ready, and steady, and rearing to save the blue engine! (flees) *Narrator: Later, Mario had fought the fire. Amberley and her engine were smiling. *Mario: I'm Fiery Mario! If you need me, just call, and I'll fight any fire, and I'll rescue you all. (winks happily at the screen) Category:UbiSoftFan94